Odium Ardor
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: This thoughts turned back to his first fight, of how darkness and cold work so well together- but he can't trust Pitch, but why can't he keep him out of his mind- and what storm is brewing waiting to harm not only them but every one else? (OnHOLD)
1. Fearing the Nightmares

**Odium Ardor**

**(Odium: hatred-**intense dislike, repugnance, or contempt for somebody or something

**Ardor: **intense emotion**-**great passion, enthusiasm, or eagerness )

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the music that inspired me lol boy was that a strange sound track!

**A/N: **Hello there dear readers! This is my first attempt at a ROTG story And for some reason the song below was part of my strange soundtrack, I have so much music ^_^ for each chapter I'll have a song that influenced this story Also Thank you for the support! I've already written so many chapters off of this one little thought This chapter was meant as a teaser- a thing I thought I might take off and yet here were are several chapters in! wow! for those who are new to this story enjoy! For those who've been reading Thanks!

_Words, words all they are words stupid poetry and verse_

_do you even know me_

_that first thing that I saw in your eyes_

_did you mean was it only lies only lies_

_Bout, bout have you ever though about how this is suppose to go_

-Jessica Sutta 'show me'

* * *

I floated around like usual trying to have as much fun as the children who were playing in the snow I created but something just felt wrong, my heart still hurt after all was said and done I still felt bad for Pitch, it was stupid, irrational, and for some blasted reason I just couldn't stop thinking about the look on his face when he realized that it was his fear that called to the nightmares or the look on his face when some of the kids walked through him. I knew that feeling! I knew just what kind of fear that inspired and for him to be fear itself-of course he feared never being believed in! Everyone feared something but most of us learned from it and moved on. Yet he was stuck, always feared and always in fear…those nightmares went after him and dragged him down into a hole- the others informed me that it was his lair. I'd seen that, airy but dark and yet there was plenty of light, for shadows so he could travel…Speaking of shadows, one was forming near me! Pitch lurched out of the shadow and grabbed at me as I backed off; this wasn't something I was expecting from Pitch. Though why it hurt when he first attacked me was a mystery to me.

"What have you done?"

A echo of what Tooth said to me- but the desperation in his voice startled me, what could I have done to make him sound so?

"I haven't done anything!"

He shook his head, those ever changing eyes boring into me;

"Surly you jest."

I frowned, why would he think I'm lying? I took a better look at him now that he wasn't attacking me. The desperation stayed on his face, he looked as if he himself mister fear was having nightmares. Slashes of dark skin under those luminescent eyes, his skin a little grayer than I remembered, and that was pretty much all the differences I could see- his clothes were still the same.


	2. Cold and Dark

**Odium Ardor**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the music that inspired me

**A/N: **Hello there dear readers! Due to an Alert by MelTheAngryVegan I have continued on this crazy quest to write a ROTG! Lol Thanks for the support I endeavor to write a likable story!

716

_I see the truth_

_I've given you my heart to break_

_I would die for you_

_I feel your body crawl_

_pale flesh for my devotion_

_true pain was all you ever meant_

_love will be a last emotion_

-Black veil brides 'Die for you'

His eyes burned with an unholy light, He sighed and pressed a grayish hand to his own forehead;

"You are not the cause for the nightmares raging and using ice to their advantage?"

Wait Nightmares raging and using ice? Did I just hear that right?

"How would I control them? I think their beautiful and all but I don't want to get that close to them again."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me between his fingers;

"Never mind your right, what would a foolish sprite like you know about Nightmares?"

Okay he didn't have to rub it in! But if he looked like this what did it mean about the power these Nightmares had? Would they drain every last drop of his essence if he continued to fight them alone? Did he need someone to watch his back?

"Do you need help?"

Pitches eyes roved over me for several uncomfortable moments as he allowed his hand to fall back to his side;

"You would offer me help after what I did to you?"

I nodded, so he did bad things-I was sure that he wasn't always in his right mind because of the fearlings and Nightmares that surrounded him. Was I seriously considering helping him? Yes, had I meant to offer my services? Nope, not one darn bit and yet I couldn't help but to want to help him- I knew what it was like to be alone, hell he'd pointed it out when I'd been angry and hurt. He'd been reasonable to me up until he broke his word and my staff, but without that I wouldn't have been able to defeat him or to become closer to the others.

"Sure."

Those things were good and all but if I was honest with myself it was more because Pitch seriously looked like he could use a rest, and if the nightmares were giving him problems then it wouldn't be long before they began to plague everyone else. I was a guardian and I had to protect the children after all from their menace.

"What will your _friends _think?"

He still sounded like he wanted to rip them a new one, but why didn't I get the same venom laced words? Why was he considering letting me help him?

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

He chuckled and took a deep breath;

"When they find out-"

I couldn't help myself as rage build up in me-how could he even say that to me? How dare he think that any betrayal on his part wouldn't make me attack him with every thing I had? No that wouldn't happen-the others would never find out;

"I won't help you if you tell on me-and if the deed is done I'll hunt you down."His eyes darkened and his face grew stony but he nodded all the same;

"Ah, but don't you think they'll notice something is wrong with you if you started chasing shadows?"

I snorted;

"They may like me now, but they hardly pay me much more attention-they still have jobs of their own to do, They won't notice."

Of course I could be wrong if getting the nightmares back into their rightful places took a long time. Than again we were immortal, what would they care if a few years passed? Would they even notice something was off about me?

"Ah, pity."

I didn't believe he truly meant that, but why had I told him that? Sure we were Immortal but there had to be a way to kill us…would he attempt to smother me? How long would it take the others to notice my passing?

"So, tell me what's been going on?"

Pitch gave me a bored look, one that told me I was being stupid. Honestly did he have to give me _that _look?

"Something changed my Nightmare's- something that made them wild and cold. With every step they freeze anything…they will not listen to me, they've even attacked me outright."

Okay this was pretty bad, Nightmares attacking Pitch Black? I'd seen how they fed off of his fears when we stopped his plan to take over-the plan that had made me a guardian. But if they were still this violent, what was stopping them from turning on every other living thing?


	3. A Nightmare's Choice

**Odium Ardor**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the music that inspired me

**A/N: **I meant for this to be part of the last chapter, but well that just didn't work out = ( Oh well here's chapter three for ya!

725

_Its been so long I've been out of my body with you_

_I feel alone feel at home feel like nothing is true_

_you take me to a place where my senses gave way_

_Turn it round shut it down what the people say_

_climbing up coming down gonna give you some _

_take my hand let it come let it come let it_

_take it back when she knows that you're doing it right_

_because everybody else knows what their taking tonight_

-Deadmau5 'ghost 'n' stuff'

What was Pitch up to right now? It had been weeks since I'd seen the man-the nightmare King… why should it bother me that I hadn't seen him in so long? I sighed and flopped back down onto the snowy ground-hm what was that shadow?

"Frost!"

I turned my head towards the shadow and it's voice and came within inches-face to face with a Nightmare;

"Holy!"

The mare nearly sent me sliding across the frozen ground as she head-butted me;

"There's nothing holy here."

She seemed a bit confused, or at least I think she was;

"Um, you wanted something from me?"

The Nightmare whinnying and flipped her mane;

"I know where some of the lost ones are."Lost ones? I frowned;

"Do you mean the Nightmares that don't listen to Pitch?"

She snorted and nodded;

"Yes. He is fighting others right now and cannot fight the ones I found, they are few and I can help you."

I wondered if that was such a good idea.

"I could accidentally attack you."

"I am willing to take that risk, besides I won't let you have all the fun!"

She kneeled for me and flicked her head;

"Wait, I can fly I-"

She grabbed me with her scarily big teeth and plopped me right on to her back;

"This way is faster-"

And she galloped right into shadows, it felt like gossamer strands of spider webbing, and it was warm- or at least it was warm to me, for all I knew it could be cold to everyone else. But since I was always cold… We burst out of the shadows and the mare I rode bulldozed her way right through other Nightmares, but they looked far different than her, where she was a beautiful shiny black these ones were dull and ice formed on what ever they stepped on. Only they hadn't been paying attention to me, but to Pitch- hadn't the Mare I was with say that he was too busy to deal with these ones? Said Mare screamed and rose, bucking me off as she came forward with her front hooves to smash into one of the dull nightmares.

"Whoa!"

I darted away from another that attempted the same move on me and zapped it with my power, which apparently still worked on these ice dulled things. It was interesting to say the least to have Pitch and a Nightmare on my side or me on their side-whatever! I ducked and weaved around Pitch and the Nightmare as we stood and fought off the Ice-Mares, occasionally I ducked away from Pitch and his scarily long scythe or dodged the wicked hooves of the only Nightmare not trying her best to harm me.

"Dusk I told you I didn't need you to fetch him!"

Who was he talking to? Oh wait fetch- The Nightmare that had come for me, I blasted another Ice-Mare and whirled to see what Pitch was up to, He swiped his scythe one last time and turned full circle to see if he'd gotten all of the beast before turning on the only Nightmare standing;

"I know you did, but I still got him-glad I did aren't you?"

She surly had some nerve to talk to him that way;

"Fine alright say I was?"I snorted a mare getting the best of him, the best of the Nightmare King-oh that was a good one.

"Frost what are you?"

I pointed at 'Dusk';

"She has some lip!"

Pitch froze, not literally but still he stopped moving;

"You understand her?"

I frowned;

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I mean she is a horse and all but she's easy to understand."

She neighed and shook out her wispy mane;

"You are one of the few people other than myself to understand what they say."

Didn't I feel special, not! So what I knew what baby tooth and Phil had said to me, why should it be any different with the nightmares?

"Oh goodie."Dusk snorted;

"Sarcasm laid on thick there."

I grinned;

"Aw, how'd you know?"

A grin was forming on Pitch's face now;

"Who knew, the guardian of fun knows how to be sarcastic."

I smirked right back, maybe this alliance wasn't such a bad thing after all-who knew Pitch had a sense of humor that didn't involve someone else's pain and suffering?


	4. Bunny and Tooth

**Odium Ardor**

**Disclaimer: **in first three chapters/don't own 30 seconds to Mars 'A Modern Myth'

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the support MelTheAngryVegan, JasonTodd'sGirl42 and the one hundred and two souls to look at this story!

! It really motivates me to write more lol My co-pilot has become inspired too and you can find her poems of ROTG here on our profile! I love getting her mad at me for sucking her into my obsessions lol

OH Yeah! Dusk will talk in italics! will be explained in story!

* * *

_Did we create a modern myth_  
_Did we imagine half of it_  
_What happened then, a thought for now_

_Save yourself_  
_Save yourself_  
_The secret is out_  
_The secret is out_

_To buy the truth_  
_And sell a lie_  
_The last mistake before you die_  
_So don't forget to breathe tonight_  
_Tonight's the last so say good-bye_

_The secret is out_

_Good-bye_

_30 Seconds to Mars 'A Modern Myth'_

* * *

Bunny frown at me from the ground, of course it might have been Dusk he was frowning at since she was next to me in the tree- don't ask me how a horse could be in a tree but hey here we were Dusk in a tree;

"Jack stay still there's a Nightmare behind you."

He sounded really tense and to some extent frightened- which made Dusk oh-so-giddy with the intoxication she gained from fear- she and Pitch both talked about it like it was alcohol or sweets or well really anything that made people happy and loopy.

"Bunny don't attack her."

The frown deepened;

"Are you crazy? What did it do to you?"

Dusk whinnied and tossed her mane of shadow hair;

_This one speaks rudely!_

I sighed;

"Now you've gone and done it."

"What?"

_Can I bite him?_

"Wha, no Dusk you can't do that!"

_Aw your no fun-wait aren't you the spirit of fun! How shameful! no fun Jack they'll call out!_

I felt my lips tug up even though I was slightly irritated at her words;

"No ones talking mate!"

Okay that was strange-didn't he hear her? I mean she was insulting him after all.

_Maybe he can't hear me?_

I sighed;

"Well if he can't hear you why can I?"

She tilted her head and thought for what felt like forever before speaking;

_Maybe the Pooka is stupid?_

I snorted;

"That's the best you can come up with Dusk? Shame on you!"

She snickered and rose up on her hind legs when a boomerang almost hit her;

"Bunny! I said don't attack her!"

Dusk cantered and stilled as Tooth darted out of no where to push Dusk away from me;

"NO! Stop it guys! Dusk are you alright!"

She screamed her anger at the others as they attempted to corner her- I lashed out creating a wall of ice between them and her;

"Run Dusk!"

She Galloped away as fast as she could- the others turned to me;

"Why are you protecting a bodgy Nightmare mate!"

Tooth frowned at me and then Bunny who seemed seriously steamed about Dusk.

"Dusk wasn't going to hurt me! I've been around her for weeks!"

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that?

"Weeks...Jack whats going on?"

Tooth asked meekly;

"He's gone nuttier than my Chokkie eggs is what's happened!"

I shook my head at Bunny's words;

"I'm not crazy, Dusk is good even though she's a Nightmare."

Bunny scoffed at my words but it was true- Dusk was good, she didn't hurt people, both her and Pitch explained that they fed off the fear, it made them whole in a manner of speaking. Dusk had heard once a quote by a mortal that she liked and used to explain herself;

_If there is no darkness_

_than there is no light,_

_If there is no light_

_there is only darkness_

I thought that suited all of us, Guardians and Pitch. Without him we wouldn't be around, and without us he'd be all there was.

"You know what, I'm leaving- you just don't understand!"

And I let the Wind pick me up carrying me to god knows where.

* * *

Australian Slang used by Bunny

Bodgy- of inferior quality

Chokkie- Chocolate


	5. Another Offer

**Odium Ardor**

**Disclaimer:** in first three chapters/don't own Cinema Bizarre 'Silent scream'

**A/N:** wow another chapter I'm on a roll!  
This chapter is maybe a bit darker, or at least that's where I was trying to head lol

* * *

_I was walking in the shadows_  
_So nobody cared_  
_You smiled at me from the distance_  
_And we felt there's more to share_

_All these memories_  
_They come back_  
_When I'm asleep_  
_You've taken my dreams_

_I don't need no fakes around me_  
_All I want is you to be with me_  
_Here I am_  
_All these words have lost their meaning_  
_I just hope you hear_  
_My silent scream_

"Are you alright Jack?"

I sighed and looked up at Pitch as he wandered closer to me, blocking out the stars I'd just been staring at. The others wouldn't think to look for me in the south pole so I'd come here to clear my thoughts;

"Fine, I- I'm just mad at the others for out right attacking Dusk."

He nodded and Dusk flopped onto her side like no other horse could- her legs had sunk into her body to reform on her when she hit the ice.

"I'm fine now my colt."

I smiled and reached out to scratch her head between her ears.

"I'm sorry they attacked you."

Pitch crouched, looking relatively feral next to us as he patted Dusk's back.

"They don't understand- They never will."

I blinked- Maybe he was right, but than again who knew? Stranger things have happened.

"You spend less time with them than you do us, their worried about you and their just looking out for you."

Pitch nodded at Dusk's comment;

"If they keep it up, if they find out you have been around me and not just Dusk-they will overreact to it."

That was true enough, just look at how they treated me while we fought Pitch? I wasn't even friendly towards him then either- how Bunny had attacked Dusk. But what could I do? Say? To make them not hate me in the process? Would there be words spoken that no one meant-words that would hurt and sting?

"Oh Jack, you know they will tell you things to hurt you. They might even reject you."

I stared up at Pitch, his pupils had blown wide-the fear feeding him. Dusk gave us both a look and jumped up;

"I'm leaving."

And she galloped off, leaving me and Pitch alone-what had caused her to leave? I turned to look back at him; he looked so eager, so victorious.

"Join me, forget them-forget being a guardian."

Oh not this again!

"I can't you already know why Pitch! I won't be feared."

He sighed;

"And yet you defend me Jack- you enjoy my company."

I nodded, of course I enjoyed being around him and Dusk, but that wouldn't make me want to join him.

"I do, don't make me chose- we've already been though that."

He snarled at me and stood as I did;

"You rejected me Jack! You tossed me to the beast- and now what's happened? The Nightmares are of your element!"

I shook my head;

"That wasn't my fault! You chose to attack the Guardians and you had my teeth-The one thing I wanted more than anything else!"

He seemed to grow bigger as the wind whipped around him;

"I offered them back! Hell I gave them back!"

That he did and threw baby tooth-snapped my staff...

"Yeah hell of a way to do that!"

And he was gone, slipping into shadows. I sighed, great- now I really was alone again...The others wouldn't want me back after I had defended Dusk and now Pitch didn't want me either. Why did I always make things go wrong?


	6. Girls, never going to get them

**Odium Ardor**

**A/N:** Well hello again! Welcome to another chapter!** Cinema Bizarre "My Obsession"**

Also Dusk will move from Italics part way down- I wrote her name in () so you wouldn't get confused thanks!

_If you want me to listen whisper_  
_If you want me to run just walk_  
_Wrap your name in lace and leather_  
_I can hear you_  
_You don't need to talk_

_Let us make thousand mistakes_  
_Cause we will never learn_

_You're my obsession_  
_My fetish, my religion_  
_My confusion, my confession_  
_The one I want tonight_  
_You are my obsession_  
_The question and conclusion_  
_You are, you are, you are_

* * *

"Jack!"

I sighed and turned on the wires I'd been walking and spotted Tooth;

"Hey."

She frowned and came closer- Baby Tooth darted to me and cuddled right up.

"What's been going on with you Jack! We haven't seen you in weeks!"

I shrugged;

"Doesn't matter."

Tooth slowly circled me;

"It's eating at you Jack...what's happened?"

I felt anger bubble up into my throat-Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Nothing happened Tooth!"

She flinched and looked behind herself; was the others close? Or was it a tooth she needed to get?

"The others are worried too Jack. They want to know what's going on."

I sighed, angry searing though me choking me up;

"N. Nothing! Just go away!"

She actually looked offended. But hey when I want to be alone I want to be completely alone! It had been so easy before I became a Guardian... I still would have had the same problem with Pitch- Dammit! Why couldn't I just forget him? Why did it hurt to know I'd messed another relationship up?

"Jack!"

I looked back at her and froze, An Ice-Mare! It snorted and lowered it's head- What was it doing here?

_Back!_

I turned and whirled away from another Ice-Mare and struck out as Dusk dropped down on another one;

_There are more around! Their growing in numbers Jack! What have you been doing for the last week and a half!_

She bared her teeth at another and swished her tail in agitation. Tooth looked confused, She couldn't hear Dusk just like Bunny couldn't;

"Jack- Is that Nightmare talking to you?"

She whacked an Ice-Mare as she waited for a reply;

"Yeah- I understand Dusk."

Dusk was stomping left and right and soon the three of us had gotten rid of the Ice-Mares.

"Dusk what are you doing here?"

She headbutted me;

_Pitch has been acting strange- anytime I come near him he ignores me, I'm bored so I came to find you!_

Of course, boredom would bring her around- she hadn't hurt me so why ignore her too? I patted her back and looked at Tooth;

"Dusk you won't bite Tooth will you if she pets you?"

She shook out her mane and gave Tooth a once over;

_If she promises not to hurt me._

"Tooth she won't bite- come here!"

Tooth hesitated for a moment;

"She won't?"

We both shook our heads as Tooth came over- Dusk whinnied and settled as Tooth ran a hand over the sand that made up Dusk.

_So what happened in Antarctica?_

I sighed and glanced at Tooth who seemed so happy to be petting Dusk- so happy that it seemed she forgot that Dusk was a Nightmare;

"Nothing really Dusk."

She snorted right in my face;

_Yeah and I'm a bunny!_

Tooth giggled;

"Your too cute to be a bunny!"

Dusk blinked and looked back at Tooth;

"Did she just understand me?" (Dusk)

Tooth looked up- shock written all over her face.

"I understood her!"

I chuckled, great! Now that someone else could talk to her and find out just how nice this Nightmare was, we wouldn't have so many problems hanging out.

"So Tooth, is my coat smooth and shiny and pretty?"

The smile that lit Tooth's face was rather beautiful;

"Of course!"

Dusk flicked her head back, as if to show off to tooth. Girls, I'd never understand them.


	7. Hey you

Odium Ardor

**A/N: **Hey everyone! sorry for the wait! I was writing several other stories and getting ideas for them, but not this one T_T

Reference to **Game of Thrones**!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tokio Hotel or their song 'Hey You'

_You know no one's listening_

_They don't want to it_

_Saying what you wanna say_

_People start to fear it._

* * *

Chapter Seven!

Dusk settled down as Tooth petted her;

"So Let me get this straight, Pitch wants you to join him still-but you told him no again..."

I nodded at the comment-it was true after all what else would I have done after all?

"He told my master no, you should have seen how angry Pitch was when he came back to the lair."

Dusk added. How angry had he been? I mean sure I'd said no, but I couldn't have said yes!

"I'm a Guardian, why would I tell him yes?"

Dusk blinked and Tooth gave me one of those looks that meant I'd done something wrong or slightly more stupid than normal;

"You didn't have to tell him right out no-it hurt his feelings Jack."

Pitch-Feelings-yeah no. I mean he had angry, amusement, irritation...but hurt? Had I hurt him both times? Was telling him no not the right answer? But if it wasn't what was the right answer?

"What else could I have done?"

Tooth shook her head;

"I don't know Jack, Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Should I? I might just hurt him all over again, he could attack me...

"Dusk take me to him will you?"

She whinnied and jumped to her feet;

"One way ticket to Black Castle!"

What? Dusk just about barreled me over and grabbed me with her teeth, tossing me onto her back; She slipped into the shadows before Tooth could even bat an eye. I blinked at the lighting change and my mouth fell open;

"Where the hell?"

This place was huge! It kind of reminded me of a scotish castle, rich tapastries hung on the walls and a plush rug covered the middle of the floor, various tables dotted along the walls too...

"Welcome to Black Castle...no one has been here in a long time, the last one to was Mother Nature."

Wow, she came here for what exactly? It was a little strange considering. But she out of all the spirts didn't seem to hate him, of course she was forgiving to anyone and everyone. Unless you fuck with her too many times, then they were screwed.

"Come on, I think he's in the throne room."

Throne room? Like the one in the show Jamie watches? The one with the throne made out of swords? She led me down what seemed like endless hallways before reaching a giant door, she pushed it open with her snout;

"Go away."

His voice was deeper, like it did when he was furious...Did I really want to see him when he's in such a foul mood? He'd more than likely just hurt me.

"Oh? What's this? What have you done to this poor room?"

Dusk didn't even seem all that scared of Pitch, I peeked in and noticed the dissarray of the room. Had there been a hurrican in here? bits of wood scattered the floor as if he'd smashed funature agianst the stone walls, table tossed onto its side, tapastries torn down from the walls...

"Dusk, though I favor you don't think for one second I wouldn't turn even you back to sand."

She huffed;

"That's the thanks I get?"

Pitch was sitting on a throne of some sort of black stone... His face had been cratled into one hand of which the elboe was placed on the arm of the chair-throne, the other hand tapping at the other throne arm. He looked up to say somthing maybe, but the sight of me looking around next to Dusk seemed to have halted that thought;

"And pray tell why is Jack Frost, _Gardian of Fun_ doing in my Castle?"

He spat out the words as if they sickened him and why wouldn't they? I was every thing he wanted to rid the world of, I was one of his immortal enemies-A Gardian.

"Wondering where you were...so we could talk. Of course I could just leave, Right Dusk you'll take me back?"

She snorted at me;

"Don't try to play games here of all places Frost- If I were to chain you up no one not even your friends would find you ever."

I scoffed;

"Oh don't be so melodramatic! I just wanted to talk to you-Can't I at least tell you why I want to talk to you?"

He gave me a rather blank look;

"If you must."

As nervous as I was I really did want to talk to him;

"I made a mistake- I'm sorry."

I got nothing, not a peep from him. Great I finally apologise to him and I get nothing- I shouldn't have even bothered- I knew he'd reject me. It was stupid, I was stupid to have thought I would get anything other than his anger. He was right, he could chain me up and no one but Dusk would be able to find me.

"Why do you fear me so?"

Coming from fear itself that was a rather dumb question.

"I donno might have to do something with you being fear and all."

He snarled as he stood up, darkness fleeing from him, Dusk flinched next to me- Placing a hand on her flank she calmed, pawing at the stone floor, and flipping her mane.

"No, no this has more to do with me rather than what I control! You fear I'll out right reject you...but why? Why would you fear my rejection? Surly it's just a bit of reckless fun? Befriending Pitch Black! Toying with him!"

Did he really think I was toying with him? Even now?

"No, you fear it...you've always feared being alone."

I took a few steps towards him, all that anger and fear was because the darkness had long ago trapped him-changed him till he was practially nothing more than a husk of what he had once been.

"I never played with your feelings Pitch... I wouldn't know how to. Sure i'm scared that you'll push me away-that I've done so much stupid shit that you wouldn't want to be near me anymore and I've made that come true, I couldn't say yes-but I can never truely say no either."

He was statue like, his eyes gleaming a matalic silver from the pale grayness of his face. Just like a statue for sure, he didn't breath, didn't bat an eye...nothing for a good moment or two;

"You weren't telling me no? Then why say no?"

I sighed;

"What did you want me to say? Yes? That would make me easy."

His lip twitched;

"Frost your anything but easy."

Dusk snorted and walked back through the doors;

"I'll give you the room."

She said as the door creaked close. Pitch burst into laughter;

"I knew there was a reason I liked her."


End file.
